


Love Isn't Always Pretty

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Awkwardness, Bondage, F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Toko has woken up in the arms of Sho's boyfriend, Korekiyo. She's not pleased.





	Love Isn't Always Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genoscissors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Genoscissors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors) in the [Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests) collection. 



> Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> If anyone else has a request, please send it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests)

“Oh god, d-don’t touch me!” Toko shouted, scrambling away from Korekiyo, frantically trying to keep her naked body covered with the blanket they were apparently previously sharing. She’d woken up to find that Sho and Korekiyo had been in bed together… again.

Korekiyo started awake, reaching immediately for his mask when he saw that it was Toko who was at front for their body as opposed to his girlfriend. “I apologize,” he gave a slight, chagrined smile, “I have no intention of touching you, of course. My darling and I merely fell asleep together, intertwined.” He wrapped his arms around himself, smiling dreamily remembering their passionate, and painful, night together. 

“You two are always s-so lewd,” Toko snapped, pulling the blanket with her to wrap around herself and search for clothes. She grabbed her glasses from beside the bed, then recoiled in horror as soon as she was able to fully see him. 

Korekiyo had been entirely undressed under the blanket and was now wearing only his facemask. His body was littered with cuts and gashes from his shoulders to his knees, with a few relatively deep looking wounds on each thigh. His arms held a number of wounds as well, more shallow than some, and more intricate. There were deep, purple bruises around each wrist, topped with red abrasions more toward the hands, and his throat and chest were peppered with bite marks. Toko studiously avoided looking lower than his stomach, but with the carnage she had noted, she was certain that it would be a spectacle of gore more befitting a horror movie than real life. She felt a bit pale and lightheaded. 

“Please sit down,” Korekiyo requested, moving out of the bed and pulling on his underwear. “I’ll find your clothes and leave the room while you change. You needn’t faint over the evidence of a little love-making.” 

“Love-making?!” Toko gasped, utterly shocked that he’d use such a term to describe anything that could leave marks like that. She may have been a masochist herself, but that really only looked like attempted murder. “Y-you’re even more de-deluded than I thought if you think that she could love you!” 

“It’s merely a euphemism,” Korekiyo put her shirt and skirt beside her on the bed and turned away, grabbing his own clothes, “Do you want me to leave?” He knew that her judgment was on Sho and that she doubted her capacity to feel love, but it was still rather hurtful to hear the suggestion that someone he adored so much and gave so much to wouldn’t return his affection.

“Yeah,” Toko nodded, pulling her shirt over her head, “I don’t think she’ll be back today. She’ll t-text you when she wants you, like al-always.” 

“Have a good day, I’ll use the washroom, then see myself out,” Korekiyo stretched, rolling some of the soreness out of his shoulders. He may suggest they bind his wrists in a different location next time. “Love isn’t always pretty, you know?”


End file.
